Desert Nocturne
by IchiFell
Summary: The Winter War is over, Aizen has lost, and Ichigo has avoided losing his powers. Now, he is a captain in need of a lieutenant and has no idea where to look. Tia Harribel has survived the war, along with Neliel and Grimmjow, but is stuck in the past having lost her fraccion. What does fate have in store or them? Rated M for chapters later. Back up for Adoption.
1. Choice of Fate

A/N: So this is my first story, and I have to give panzerraptor a great big THANK YOU for allowing me to use his chapter to start it off. So, here is the first chapter of Desert Nocturne, enjoy!

AA/N: Sorry I have been gone. In all honesty, I had lost my will to write. I got this terrible review from a man named Ppsh, and, much to my dismay and sadness, he was right. I am in no way accepting how he put that review because that just ruined me. But also, thanks to TheDemonKingNaruto and his fantastic writing style (seriously, check his stories out), I have regained my will to write. So, Here is to my re installation of my personal series, Desert Nocturne. P.s. I still owe my thanks to panzerraptor for giving me the idea of this story and his chapter to work off of.

The wind of the eternal desert night blew lightly as Tia Harribel, previous Tres Espada from the fallen Sosuke Aizen's army, stood on a dune overlooking the barren white landscape. Her blond hair blew in the breeze as she overlooked her home, Hueco Mundo. It was a silent world under a night sky. Though many other hollow found this place a mundane wasteland, she was one of the few to truly enjoy it's silent beauty. Towering behind her stood the giant and impressive fortress known as Los Noches.

She glanced at the enormous foundation, her blue eyes scanning it's walls and the skies above it. It was good to see that this land had returned to normal after it's previous lord's defeat. However, she still wished there were some things that could have remained. _"So many memories…"_ she mused. Memories of the old days came into her mind. The days when her fraccion would squabble with each other. She would watch over the trio as if they were her daughters, and loved them as such. Even with the racket and banter, it was still peace to her.

But that was before the battle at Fake Karakura Town occurred which changed her world forever. She, her fraccion, and her fellow Espada went into battle against the enemy shinigami. She watched as both Stark and Barragan died in the midst of their battles. But before that, she witnessed the tragedy which befell her fraccion. Her daughters had been incinerated by the Head Captain's power by just a swing of his burning blade. She wanted revenge and was ready to fight him and all who stood before her to the bitter end. However, any chance for vengeance at that time was robbed of her by the very man she served, the man who made her who she was: Aizen Sosuke.

Being a hollow, she felt that it was her duty to follow the path of the strongest being. Not because of simple pride, but because of fear. Aizen was the only person she feared because of the power he possessed and lack of fear he had. However, he was also a skilled manipulator. The man made her and her companions believe that he would usher in a new age. Allow them to roam a world with unrestricted freedom. _"What a fool I was,"_ she thought. _"I should have known that we were nothing more than his pawns."_

That was when she remembered his betrayal. The pain and blood from Aizen's sword slicing through her chest before she felt his blade literally stabbing her in the back. He then said that she and the other Arrancar were not strong enough to help further his goals. To her, this was a sad irony. The man who gave her life as a newly evolved being, sought to dispose of her with just as much ease. The last thing she saw was the smile on her former superior's face as she fell to the ground below, blacking out before she made impact.

Looking back on the events which turned her world upside down, she clenched her fist and shut her eyes. She felt hatred for the man she served and guilt for the fraccion she lost. For her, the deaths of Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun were on Aizen's hands just as much as Yamamoto's. From their demises, a large piece of her soul broke that day. She wished there was something more that could have been done. However, every time she replayed both scenarios, no matter what action she took, Tia knew nothing could be changed.

Of course, that was not the only thing that she had on her mind. Ever since that day, she wondered why she was still alive. She was supposed to have been killed, yet for some reason, Yoruichi decided to take her body to Orihime in order to heal her. Why they would risk being attacked by the enemy they revived was still perplexing. Of course, Tia was not one to resort to such instinctual tactics. If anything, the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' was heavily implied in such a situation. That being said, the now indebted ex-Espada decided to join them in stopping Aizen once and for all. _"Never did I think I would aid the opposition. The only reason I did so was in order to exact my revenge on that bastard for what he did. That was the idea in the beginning at the very least."_

At first, Tia was a distant member of the group. She rarely spoke and usually kept her distance. Then again, she used to be their foe, after all. She didn't trust them just as they barely trusted her. However, there was one person who she felt some relation toward. That person was the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. She knew all about him when he fought through Las Noches on his quest to rescue Orihime Inoue. It was truly awe inspiring to watch him battle. The power he possessed was impressive. To Tia, the orange-haired swordsman was not that different from herself in terms of hollow ability. Even so, there was another aspect of Ichigo that she found intriguing aside from his skills. She learned that the warrior was willing to sacrifice himself to keep his comrades safe even in the heat of battle. Watching him reminded Tia of what she would have done for her fraccion. _"Ichigo… I would never have thought I would find my equal in a shinigami. Especially one as special and intriguing as you. Perhaps if you had been an arrancar, we could have became something… more…"_

Looking down at her hands though, she cracked a small grin. _"At least I got to make that bastard pay for his follies."_ Remembering the end of the fight, she was happy that she got the final blow in, severing that treacherous head clean off his shoulders. _"I hope that you will forgive me Sung-sun, Mila-Rose, Apache. While I may not have been strong enough to save you three, I hope I made you happy by killing that man."_

Suddenly, a loud zipping sound broke Tia out of her thoughts. The brown-skinned woman whipped around and watched as a Garganta opened up in front of her. Her hand wrapped around the hilt of Tiburon as she watched the incoming shape of an individual approach. Among the arrancar, she was one of the three evolved hollow who still existed that were among the previous Espada, the others being Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Though she was in good standing with Nel, it was the blue-haired arrancar that she was wary of. She may be stronger than him, but Tia knew that his power, coupled with his feral disposition, was not to be taken lightly. _"Is it that bothersome panther again?"_ Tia thought as she stood ready.

However, once she made out the figure, Tia instead relaxed her guard and released her grip. Jumping out of the portal and landing in the sand before her stood the strawberry-haired shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki wearing a captain's haori over his regular shihakusho. A few days after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo was given the honor of becoming the captain of Squad 5. He, when offered the position, almost immediately accepted it, with few conditions. "It is good to see you, Captain Kurosaki," she said with a smile under her shirt.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal," Ichigo replied as he scratched the back of his head. "It's not that big of a deal."

Tia shook her head from the teenager's reply. Even though Ichigo acted like this was nothing, she knew that the warrior was proud to have attained such a position. "Of course it isn't," the ex-Espada said wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Under her collar, the Espada still smiled. "So, Tia. Why are you here anyway? I thought the Seireitei dropped the crimes or whatever."

"That may be, but this is my domain," Tia replied. "It isn't as lively or loud as your precious Soul Society, which is why I returned here. This is where I feel must comfortable. And it is also where I can gather my thoughts about the past and the present."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo said understandingly. "Your fraccion… You miss them, don't you?"

Tia nodded. "I do. I know there was nothing I could do to stop what had happened, but that doesn't mean I'm over there deaths. I just hope that they are at peace." Ichigo turned his gaze to the grained white ground. He knew by experience how the arrancar was feeling. He had also lost someone dear to him. Tia glanced at the strawberry-haired teen next to her and saw his expression. She didn't like it when he was depressed. It wasn't his fault that such events had taken place. Wanting to lighten the mood, the chocolate-skinned woman decided to change the subject. "Now that you're captain, I believe you're on the lookout for a lieutenant. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Oh… Well…" True Ichigo still had no lieutenant after Momo was assigned by Yamamoto to work under Toshiro. It had been only a few days since his captaincy, and still he hadn't announced anyone yet. He did have ideas about Rukia or Orihime. However, Rukia was already promoted to the position by her own captain and Orihime was in the living world trying to have a normal life. Still, even with these choices obsolete, Ichigo did have more options. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he began, earning the arrancar's attention. "I mean, there are so many strong people who want to be by my side, but it's so hard to for me to pick." "I also have narrowed my squad very precisely on who I want in it, so that doesnt help" he added as a mental note.

Tia shook her head. "Or is it something else?" she asked.

"What?"

"I hear most of them are the women you've met on your adventure." Hearing this, Ichigo's cheeks became cherry red. It was true that most of the hopefuls were of the female variety, including a few who were already lieutenants and wanted to get transferred. To top it off, they all seemed to be having their own contest over who would take the position under the young and powerful captain's wing. Seeing Ichigo's reaction, Tia made a low chortle. "I knew it. You're having the time of your life."

"I am not!" Ichigo replied defensively. "It's just… too difficult to decide."

"Alright, maybe I'll help you," Tia thought as she and the orange-haired captain took a seat on the soft sand. "How about that one woman. The loud one with the large breasts who fought my fraccion."

"Are you talking about Rangiku?"

"So you have been paying attention," the arrancar quipped.

"Wha-!? Shut up!" Ichigo replied with a profuse blush. Tia only shook her head lightly. "Anyway, she's already a lieutenant…"

"Who wishes to be transferred under you."

"True. But the only reason she wants to is so she could slouch around _my_ office instead of Toshiro's."

"Point taken. Alright, how about the female Vizard. Lisa, I believe it was."

"Well, she was an ex-lieutenant before she left the Seireitei…"

"But?"

"But I already had the Vizards join my squad, and seeing that she isn't my lieutenant yet, I just don't see it happening. Besides, I'm sure that the big drawback would be her leaving those porn magazines all over the place."

"That's a drawback?" Tia asked with a cocked brow. "I would've imagined you to be interested in such things."

"For the last time, I'm not like my dad!"

"Don't be so blunt, Ichigo. It's perfectly natural for most young men to be curious about the woman's body."

"Would you drop it already? Geez. You're starting to sound like Yoruichi."

"Speaking of which, what of her? I'm sure the Goddess of Flash would make an excellent second-in-command."

"Not going to happen," Ichigo said quickly. "The last thing I want is to have a lower blood count as she constantly transforms into a naked woman. Even if I wanted to, something tells me Soifon would try and kill me if I ask."

"I see. Then what about that other woman? The one who looks like Lisa that works under the perverted sloth?"

"That's Nanao. Yeah, she does do a lot of work under Kyoraku and I do have an extra amount of forms I need help with. But I'm pretty sure it would be the same thing with her captain also."

"Well then, I don't know what to say," Tia replied with a shrug. "We've analyzed your top candidates, but it seems we're back to where we started."

Ichigo groaned and he threw his body back. The young soul reaper knew that he needed someone fast. If only Uryu and Chad were here. However, the Quincy still took a stand against joining his 'mortal enemies' while Chad was too busy with school and taking odd jobs for Urahara. _"This is going nowhere fast!"_ he thought. However, his ideas were put to rest as he laid eyes on the blonde arrancar before him. "Hey. I think I know who would make a good lieutenant."

"Really?" Tia asked. "And who, may I ask, would that be?"

"You," Ichigo replied. Tia was taken back by the response. Still, she hid her surprise in a composed, nonchalant glance. "You're strong, smart, and reliable. _'Not to mention beautiful."_ You would be perfect."

Tia turned away from Ichigo as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks under her collar. "I appreciate the thought. But you forget I'm a hollow. If I remember correctly, Soul Society's main objective is to destroy enemy hollows."

"Look, I know that. But you're not an enemy and you're not like those monsters. Besides, if they wanted to hunt you down, then I wouldn't be here talking to you and the Vizards would have been killed off a long time ago."

Tia thought over Ichigo's logic. It was true that if the Seireitei were to have made a move on Hueco Mundo, such steps would have already been implemented. "Besides, you're one of the few people I actually trust," Ichigo continued. "Someone who I can meet on common ground with. I would be honored to have you by my side."

"Ichigo…" a speechless Tia responded. "But what about my home? Will I ever come back?"

"Of course!" Ichigo said. "I won't let keep you from where you feel you need to be. In fact, I was able to talk the old man into making you both an ambassador and my lieutenant."

Tia thought over the proposal. In a strategic standpoint, the arrancar would be able to make preparations if the Seireitei were to attack her domain. And being a lieutenant would give her insight in its operations. But on a personal note, this would also give Tia the chance to serve under the only person who had peeked her interest. Someone that didn't make her feel like an outcast. She was also drawn by his compassion and innate innocence. It was something that was so hard to find. Returning to her feet, the blonde arrancar gave Ichigo a nod. "Alright, I will take you up on your offer."

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Tia. I owe you one."

A smile grew under Tia's mask. "Indeed you do, (_even if I owe you a big one for that opportunity you gave me)._" she said as she opened a garganta and walked inside.

Ichigo was puzzled by the response, but soon followed suit. _"Thank you, Tia. This means a lot,"_ the young captain thought. Then, he remembered the rest of his reason of why he was even here, his eyes widening in remembrance. "Oh yeah, while I am here, there is something else I have to do before we leave. Do you mind leaving later? I would like a guide around here." When he said this, the young boy gave an uncertain smile.

Sighing, Tia accepted to help him. "So what is it that you need to do?" "Well, The old man Yamamoto has agreed to let me recruit arrancar with intelligence as subordinates, granting them with amnesty and safe passage, so I wanted to go get other people to join me."

Nodding at this, Tia took Ichigo around, their first stop to Melony and Loly. "Mistress Tia, how may we be of service to you?" Menoly said, bowing down to her, while Loly just stared at Ichigo. "And what the hell is a Shinigami doing here!" shrieked Loly. "This shinigami here has a proposition for us that I have already accepted." stated Tia simply. "He has come with an offer for a seat in his squad that gives amnesty to any hollow that agrees to obey him, as long as we follow their rules."

Gasping at this, Menoly was the first to bow down to Ichigo. "I will follow you sir, for you were so kind to offer this, and strong enough to defeat Aizen. I see you as worthy." With this said, Loly, who was shocked beyond belief at this bold action, stood in defiance, until she got forced down by her friend into a similar position.

"Good," said a thankful Ichigo, "Thank you for making us that much stronger. If you would, wait for me by the North end of Sekkiseki wall, and don't bother anyone. I would also like you to hide your hole and energy as to not freak out the residents around the Rukongai." At this, he opened another Gargantua at that location, which he closed when he saw them properly across.

With them taken care of, Tia led him to Neliel, who managed to keep her return to her adult form due to Orihime's healing. Dressed in her Espada uniform, She ran up to Ichigo and glomped him off his feet. "It is so good to see you again Ichigo! I though you were dead once you left to fight Aizen and didn't come back!" As she cried tears of joy, Ichigo's face was getting pressed deeper and deeper into her bosom.

Irked, Tia yelled at the woman. "Get a hold of yourself Neliel! He is dying right now with you crushing him in your breasts!" She questioned herself on this outburst silently, no one else taking notice. As if she didn't notice, Nel let him escape from her death grip. Breathing fresh air in, he regained his senses, fighting back a small nosebleed. "Nel, how would you like to be a part of the Gotei 13, with me as your captain? It would bring you safety from the other Shinigami and you can be able to talk to me more often!"

At this, her mood seemed to brighten considerably, before diminishing. "Wait, can I bring my friends Pesche and Dondochakka as well? I don't want to be without them, because I owe them my life." Have you been listening to me Nel? I mean any hollow is willing to listen to me! So you can go grab them and join the rest that are waiting at this predestined spot as well." He opened a Garganta for the spot. "Just cover your holes and your friends faces while you wait with Menoly and Loly, while sealing your pressure. I don't want to scare the other shinigami or the townsfolk. And remember to close the Garganta when you're done, okay?" Nodding, The green-haired girl took off for her friends, the excitement within her barely contained.

The energy that was produced attracted Grimmjow as well, as he remembered the way Ichigo's energy felt. When he approached, the first thing he noticed was the Haori. "What the hell is this bullshit?" the blue-haired man asked. "What the hell are you doing here dressed in that cloak?" "I am recruiting arrancar for my Squad back in the Soul Society. Would you be willing to listen to me and join us?"

"Like hell I would!" laughed the crazed panther. "What the hell would you have to offer me to make it worth my time?" "How about every week, we go all out in Hueco Mundo sparring."

"I'm in." was the immediate response, pulling a laugh from Ichigo's mouth. "Ok, good. All you have to do is enter this portal with you powers concealed, preferably with your hole covered, just to not scare any shinigami or townsfolk. Wait with the others till I am done, then I will tell you what to do. And tell the rest that they may NOT kill anyone who is dumb enough to attack them." With this, Girmmjow entered the portal while Tia and Ichigo recruited 4 more arrancar who accepted the terms, when they all went to the rendezvous point, where they all followed Ichigo into the Seireitei.

So ends the first chapter of the story so graciously given to me by my benefactor. And I used the chapter from Ballads of a Strawberry, that is because I found that it was the perfect way to begin it. Of course, I made some changes to fit my story idea, but the base is his.

I thank you or reading this, and I hope you continue to support me. And feel free to tell me any ideas that you think might help in this process of story telling!


	2. Blast to the Past, Part 1

A/N: so here is chapter two of the story between Tia and Ichigo. The first chapter seems a bit out o place, so here is a prelude to what just occurred. Also, thank you guys for all the ideas for how my story can go. I honestly have no plan for this idea to take direction in, but you guys have given me some wonderful directions. Perhaps I will give a shout out to each fan that I use their idea in per chapter. Sounds nice, eh? Anyways, Enjoy!

P.S. Thank you all of you who favorited/followed my story. You have no idea how happy I felt with each person who did that. I now know what it is like to be appreciated, and man, does it feel nice. Now, I will stop holding you back from the next chapter. (Finally, eh?)

Index

"_Last chance_" - emphasis

"**You ready for this**?" - Hollow speech

"_**Wise is the warrior who only fears fear itself**_" - zanpakutou speech

"Damn, that's fine" - Thoughts

As they walked through the Gargantua, Ichigo decided that he should talk to his soon-to-be lieutenant. "So, Tia, I was wondering something" "What is it Ichigo?" she said. "What happened to you during the war that is making you so upset right now?"

She, surprised at his inquiry, recoiled a bit, before continuing her pace. "Is it okay if I don't talk about it at this time? It is still rough on me, and I feel like not opening up that wound again just yet..." she replied, seemingly put off, though touched by his concern. "However, would you care to tell me how the hell you beat Aizen? That seemed to be quite impossible to all of us Espada, yet you succeeded and still live. How is that? And as far as I knew, there was only one blade that you were wielding, so now where is there two?" she inquired as she pointed at the small bulge in his Haori.

"For the blade, that will have to be told later. As for the rest, sure, I'll tell you. It will have to be an abbreviated version for now though, even if you know the end." (1)

~Flashback~

After Gin died, and Aizen finally had achieved transcendence from both hollow and shinigami, Ichigo landed on rubble cause by the new being. There he stood, taller then he was before, and his hair longer.

He quickly surveyed the area, making sure his friends and family is safe. As he made note of them, Tatsuki felt absolutely no power, no anything, from him while the odd looking man who they were running from was crushing her and her group with sheer power.

Aizen also notice this. "...Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your really Ichigo Kurosaki, I am disappointed." He said with no emotion. "I can't feel any reiatsu at all from you. Even if you held back, I could still feel it. You have fucked up here. I gave you one chance, _one_ final chance, but you've let it slip away."

As Aizen spoke, Ichigo looked at Gin's body. The dying man felt at peace at the youth's appearance. "Finally, your gaze is strong. Now, I have no regrets in dying. I leave this mess in your hands, Kid"

"To bad, Ichig-" began The newly formed being. "Aizen" Ichigo cut in, "Lets leave and fight farther away from here, I don't want to risk their lives."

Scoffing at the notion, Aizen spoke. "Such a meaningless proposal. That sounds like words someone who has strength to fight would say. But don't fret, for before I destroy this town, you shall-" Ichigo's hand cut him off, as he grabbed Aizen's face. Stupefied, he could utter not a word as Ichigo forcibly removed him from the nearby area.

Released from his grasp, Aizen's own hand hovered over his face. "Impossible... By strength alone..."

Ichigo stood ready as he sent his challenge "...Let's get started Aizen. I'll end it in an instant." The two men glared at each other as this was said.

The ascended being contemplated this strength, trying to understand this even when he felt no power emanating from from the boy. "He must have converted all his reiatsu into just pure strength, but I have no idea how he did. This may turn out to be an interesting development." Out loud he spoke to the boy, "I understand your power now, and I have one thing to say. No matter how much physical strength you may gain, nor how much reiatsu you may possess, you should abandon any hope of fighting me. Despair, for my level of strength is something that you will never be able to compete with me in.

Then, he made his move. Fast, faster then anything Ichigo has ever had to fight yet, he appeared behind Ichigo,and struck out. Ichigo parried, and the sheer power behind the attack cause the surrounding land to be displaced. "Even I didn't expect for my power to increase this much, truthfully." Aizen stated. "Thanks to you, I can freely test this power of mine, of which that exceeds the power of shinigami and hollows."

Again, Aizen lunged forward, and locked swords with Ichigo, who just stood there. "Strangely enough, it seems like we have both evolved to the point where our zanpakutou seem fused to our hands" the being continued. "Perhaps this is the true zanpakutou form... However, I know from that last attack, our evolutions are different. If I wished, I could _destroy_ your blade in one blow!" With this, he struck again, only to be blocked by a single hand, which was unharmed.

The surrounding area, however, couldn't be said the same for. The shock wave of the attack demolished the area behind the boy, sending the ground flying up and about. Then he, Aizen, felt some emotion. It was cold, and held tightly to his chest. The only word he could describe it as, as unbelievable as it seemed, was..._Fear!_ How could he stop his blow?! Not even dodge, with seemed impossible, bit to _stop it_ with his bare hands!

Then, only then, did Ichigo begin to speak. "Why are you so surprised?" he cooly asked. " Is it so unbelievable that I stopped your blow? Are you scared, so fucking scared, that you can't run your mouth?"

Spurred by this, the one who was mocked him pulled away, and said, " Don't think that this makes you better then me! This fluke won't last though, for I shall _SHATTER_ you with kido!" Then the chant began. "The turbid crest begins to blur! An insolent vessel of madness! Seething, denying, numbing, blinking, disturbing, slumber! An iron princess creeping along! A doll of mud ever disintegrating! Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth! Know your own impotence! Hado #90 Kirohitsugi!"

With this, Aizen began bragging of his strength with a fully enchanted high level kido as Ichigo was enveloped in the it, betraying no emotion. Then, nothing, for Ichigo shattered the attack in one swing. " Just so you know" he said, " It wasn't you who destroyed those mountains, but it was me! It was I who destroyed them without even attacking! My power is superior to you."

Then, Ichigo began his attack. Blow after blow, he was knocking back Aizen, even for all his strength. Not to say that Aizen got in a few hits as well, but they were just grazes. After some time, they seemed to finally be at equal footing when Aizen transformed again, becoming more like a white butterfly, and a huge power boost to boot. Then the roles was reversed, the boy was cornered, and Ichigo decided to play his trump card. With a glare, he said, "Lets end this. I will show you what I have learned, my Final _Getsuga Tenshou!_

~Flashback... again!~

With this, Ichigo had a brief flashback to the fight with Tensa Zangetsu combined with his hollow. They fought, and while he said there was no way he would let him learn, Tensa held back, not fighting full strength. Finally, Ichigo threw aside his blade, and piercing himself with the sword his spirit used. When this happened, Tensa asked " _**Do you remember what I said when this began? 'What you want to protect is not what I want to protect.'**_" "Yeah" Ichigo said. "_**What I want to protect is you Ichigo**_" Tensa continued. "_**You will understand what I mean when you get the power, but I still hope you never use it.**_"

~ Second Flashback End~

"Final Getsuga Tenshou Is when I _become_ Getsuga!" yelled Ichigo when he became enveloped in shadows. When they dispersed, his appearance changed entirely. Below the waist, he wore a shadowy energy hakama, with his torso covered in black bandages, wrapping up to his nose."The only downside is that my zanpakutou believes that I will lose _all _of my shinigami powers. Thus, it is called 'Final'"

~Flashback pause~

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up there." interrupted Tia. "If you were supposed to lose your powers, then how are you here right now?"

"I am getting to that" replied an irked Ichigo. "Hold on and let me continue!"

~Cue Flashback~

"I still don't feel anything" thought Aizen. "It can't be. By evolving in a different dimension from shinigami, just like how 2-D objects can't interact with 3-D ones, shinigami can't feel my energy unless I let them. But impossible, just impossible! Could he be in an entire fucking dimension then me!?" "_IMPOSSIBLE! How can such a damn thing be!? How can a mere fucking human SURPASS me?! It is-_"

"Mugetsu" Ichigo said in a light tone, unleashing his ultimate attack. In an instant, it enveloped Aizen entirely, covering him in shadows, as it destroyed mountains that were miles in front of the attack. As the torrent of energy tore him apart, he felt a tugging sensation in his chest. With a sharp jolt, the Hogyokou tore itself free from his chest, flying at a blinding speed before implanting itself in Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo landed, as a part of his mask broke away. The dust settled and Aizen just laid there, slowly, barely, regenerating his torn form at a rate that seemed slower then any other spiritual being.

Then Ichigo's form broke away. "Crap! There goes my power..." "_**Fairwell Ichigo, may we meet again...**_" "NO! ZANGETSU, don't leave me, don't go..."

Aizen stood up, a wretched yell emanating from his lips as he shouted at his foe. _"How, how could it have chosen to leave me?! I was its master, I was the transcended being! Why is it you and not ME who wiel-"_

Then, the sound of tearing could be hear, right before a battle scream was shrieked out. Looking behind him, all Aizen could see was a streak of ebony and white as he widened his eyes in shock; a blade sliced cleanly though his neck, severing the head off in a bloody mess, showering the three in his own blood. Before his regeneration could start, the ebony woman kicked his head far away, out of sight, beyond the distance for any recovery. "And that you bastard," puffed out Tia, "Is for the lives of my fraccion you threw away so callously."

Ichigo was in shock as she walked over to him, cupping the side of his face. "Thank you, young man, for giving me this chance. And lets keep this between us, so no one sees this as a power grab, okay?" Numbly, Ichigo could only nod his head when his friends arrived, running over to him with cheers of happiness. "He is dead!" "Aizens' fucking dead!" Well done Ichigo!" were hear among other things, everyone clapping him on his back in praise. Though the rest couldn't see, Tia smiled under her hood, happy for the boy.

One slap made him pass out however, shocking everyone, making them yell out in surprise and fear. Even Tia looked worried at the boy, fearing for the worst.

Three Days Later

Gasping, Ichigo woke up from his deep slumber, wildly looking around, before remembering what had happened. He felt empty when the memory of Zangetsu saying fair well came back, and looked down depressed, when he was dragged into his mindscape. He laid shocked on the side of one of the giant skyscrapers, confused at why he was brought back to this world.

"**You really don't get it do you Kingy" **asked his hollow. "**Why the hell are you being such a pussy, pissing and moaning about something that you haven't really thought about idiot. If you had really lost your powers from that form, then try to explain why I, your spiritual greater, am talking to a piece of shit like you.**"

"Huh" came Ichigo's oh-so-eloquent reply.

"_**What he means to say, Ichigo, is that you actually won't lose your shinigami powers. It seems that I was wrong on that account, figuring the sudden and exponential power boost would put a strain so great, it would destroy the rest of your power.**_"

"Wait, Zangetsu?! I really am going to keep my powers?" Ichigo breathed a huge sigh a relief from such grand news. "Wait, then does this mean that I will be able to train so that I could actually use that form with prolonged time, like how I did when borrowing my copy's powers?"

Said 'copy' got pissed at this, a blood vessel popping, as he stepped forward and grabbed his king's Shihakusho, hissing "**So a copy I am, eh, king? I see how it is. Maybe the next time I gain control, I'll show you by getting it on with some of the Soul Society's women, ruining that name of yours**" he said with a lecherous grin. " **Yes... we shall have a SPLENDID time together**" he laughed out maniacally.

Zangetsu strode forward, and grabbed the hollow by his wrist, pulling him away. "_**Yes, we may be able to do just that Ichigo, but we shall have to train together to do so**_" he said as he pulled back a struggling spirit. "_**If you are willing to do so, very well, I shall not hold you back, nor shall I judge you if you decide against it, for this is a risky situation we are dealing with.**_" said Zangetsu. "_**Think about it for a while, at least until all of, or most of, the chaos dies down from this war. But now, you must leave. Seems like your friends are here to check up on you.**__" _With this, the old man smirked as Ichigo faded back into reality.

Remembering that his friends are around him now, he kept his eyes closed, opting to listen to what they were saying before scaring 'em.

"Dammit, why does he still sleep!" said an angry man, of whom Ichigo assumed to be Renji. "How long does one man need to regain energy?" Attempting to placate him, another voice spoke up. "Captain Unohana has said that he is most likely losing all of his reiatsu, and won't wake up for another month." From the slightly angry and sad tone, the female voice sounded like Rukia's. "You're kidding, right? There is no way Ichigo is losing his powers, not after all he has done!" "It is upsetting that the man who defeated Aizen will lose everything like this" Now another voice spoke up, with a sad tinge to it.

This voice, however, he could not place a finger on, even though it sounded familiar. This one had a serious tone to it, feminine, and angry but kind at the same time. "I guess if this is the case, I better return to Hueco Mundo, for I no longer have a purpose here. Fair well, and may we meet again in a better situation, if at all." At this, Ichigo finally decided to jump up, hearing a Garganta open. Ignoring the shocked looks of his friends around him, he only caught a glimpse of a person in the portal, blonde but with smooth ebony skin, wearing an espada's uniform.

The shock wore off, and Rukia, unbelievably pissed at him for no apparent reason, kicked the boy in the head, knocking him back down. "What the hell?! How are you up already! We thought you were losing your god damned powers!" Now, the roles swapped, with Renji trying to placate Rukia, muttering something in her ear.

"The hell was that for midget?!" Yelled a furious Strawberry. "I just got up, learned from Zangetsu that I am not losing my powers, and what do I get? A kick to the god damned face. How does that even seem rational?"

"Who gives a damn about rationality now. You have to come with me to the Soul Society right now; Captain-Commander has something to say to you, and it is pretty big" said Renji loudly. "Now come on, your needed oh great hero of ours."

(1) I mean that even though the story itself is long, what he tells her as this happens is not this long.

So I decided to end this chapter here. Man, don't you just hate cliffhangers? I felt that the story was getting a bit long, and drawn out. Hope that I didn't overdo anything, but if I did, tell me. I want brutal honesty. I thank you for reading, and I especially thank you if you favorite, follow, or review this piece. Every little thing helps my moral to do this!


	3. Blast to the Past, Part 2

A/N: So here I am, starting the next chapter of Desert Nocturne. For those of whom are annoyed by flashback chapters, I am so sorry about that, but it is important to the story. And for those of you, not naming anyone, who doesn't like the story style change, it is because of a notice I made in the first first chapter. It was borrowed from the story Ballads of a Strawberry by panzerraptor, who gave it to me once I asked him for permission. So don't hate it for the change. And I am sorry about the unclear/rushed reason why Ichigo kept his powers, I just didn't know any other way to do it. Sorry I guess? Also, I have decided to change the Harem idea. I will be limited to three people, most of whom are in the squad.

* * *

So that is enough out of this guy! Lets continue on that story, shall we?

Index

"_Last chance_" - emphasis

"**You ready for this**?" - Hollow speech

"_**Wise is the warrior who only fears fear itself**_" - zanpakutou speech

"Damn, that's fine" - Thoughts

As Ichigo crossed the worlds, Rukia informed him of something interesting. "An Espada by the name of Tia Haribel was by your bed before you woke up. It seems that she wants to talk to you for some reason." Ichigo made a mental note of this, then asked "Could you tell me anything I should know?" Renji piped up at this, giving his the low-down of what had occurred before Ichigo fought Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, listing what he had learned. From time to time, Rukia would join in, but kept to herself for the most part.

When they left the Senkaimon, Rukia broke away without a word. Renji then led Ichigo to the meeting room, letting him enter, before he left as well, heading to where the others were meeting.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" rumbled out Genryusai. "Thank you for coming back so soon from your...unconscious state. Once the other captains come here, we have something to offer you." As he stated this, 11 messengers shunpo'd away, heading to the other Captains. After a few moments, the captains trickled into the meeting room, Jushiro and Shunsui first, followed by Sui-Feng and Byakuya, soon followed by the rest, with Komamura bringing up the rear.

Glancing around, he could still see a lot of them bandaged up, varying between casts, crutches, or slings. The main thing between them though was the bandages all adorned on their heads.

"What's going on old man? Why is every one here?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"So, he finally is awake is he?" asked Toshiro. "Seems that way to me" replied a bored Sui-Feng. "Oye, don't talk about me as if I am not here, dammit!" yelled Ichigo. "It isn't as if I can't hear you! Why not just directly ask me any questions, eh?"

"So he actually managed to defeat that monster. Well, he just may be able to entertain me again!" At this, Zaraki donned a feral grin with some killer intent to boot. Spotting this, every one but Retsu, Shunsui, and Genryusai shuttered, knowing what he was thinking. "I may just put you up to that Zaraki." stated Ichigo, knowing entirely of what was thinking. "Well, lets look forward to that time then!"

"_Anyways_" began the Captain-Commander, " We all know why we are here, right captains?" "You mean about we discussed at length yesterday, right?" responded Jushiro. "Exactly," was the simple response. "Wait, you were serious about that?!" Sui-Feng asked, distraught. "How can you even seriously consider that possibility! Sure, he killed the greatest threat to ever face the Seireitei, but still, he is a mere _human_, there is no way he could possibly fulfill what it means to take the position!"

"Wait, wait, hold the god damned phone here. What the hell are you guys talking about? I couldn't possibly take _what_ position?" ranted an irate Ichigo. "Isn't it obvious kid?" questions the psycho clown. "You are to be..." _SILENCE" _the old man's voice thundered out. "I will say it. Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War, we have a proposition for you. Considering the raw power and skill that you possess, we, the Gotei 13, would like you to join us as Captain of Squad 5."

Stunned, all the could-be captain could do was stand there with a stupefied look on his face. "We do not expect you to make such a decision on such short notice right now, so I have decided to give you a week. Come to me if you have any questions, otherwise, farewell." Yama-jiji announced. "This meeting shall intervene in one Human week's time, should you decide to leave. I will bring everyone here if you decide before then, though. Thus, this meeting ends!"

Ichigo, Zangetsu, and even his inner hollow were too surprised at this to move as the captains left. Finally, his hollow was the first to pipe up. "**Well, **_**that**_ **was certainty unexpected.**" Dazed, the other two personalities just nodded in agreement. "_**Ichigo, I will not force you to choose a certain way, but I think you should take them up**_" "**Yea, and we could bring all the best soul's to work for us! We could easily revolt against then should the need arise!**" stated Ichigo's hollow, here dubbed Hichigo,

Ichigo nodded, agreeing with them. "I think I will take them up on their offer. I just want to talk to the old man on this, and take a couple days off to say my good-byes." At this though, he trained off towards Yamamoto's office. Passing by the old man's lieutenant, he knocked on the door before him. "Enter" was the crisp reply. "Oh, Ichigo, did you have a question?" asked Yamamoto when he saw Ichigo enter. "Yes sir, just a couple. It is about who would be in my squad should I choose to accept. Am I allowed to ask any of our allies from the war?"

Curious, the old man opened his eyes, showing his crimson hued iris's. "Continue." "Well, I wanted my squad to be composed of the Vizards for one thing. They are amazing fighters, and are all good people. I think I could get them to follow me if they are allowed."

"This could prove to be advantageous to me" though the old man, "for if they are all in one area, I could keep a better eye on them. Very well, I think that would be fine." glared Yamamoto. "Anything else?"

"Yes" was Ichigo's response. "I want to be able to talk to you on any matter pertaining to who enters my squad. Also, I am going to have to unseat a few people as well as demote others on my squad, if that is no problem." Sighing, Yamamoto consented. "With that over with, I will take a few day of vacation in the human world before I accept, so I can unwind and so that I can give my fairwells to my friends." With this, Ichigo shunpo'ed over to the Senkaimon, going over to the Human World.

Appearing in Urahara's basement, he exited through the hatch, ignoring the man and Yoruichi, running to the Vizard's warehouse. Entering through the front door, he was greeted cheerily by Shinji. "Yo, Ichigo. Seems that you are up and running already! Seems he beat you in terms of recovery, Hiyori." "Shut up baldy!" yelled back a pissed Hiyori, who was still bandaged up. "So" continues Shinji as if nothing happened, "what brings you here?"

"I have a proposition for you guys." At this, they all grew curious as to what he said; Lisa even closed the ero-manga she was reading. "And what is this proposition of your, Ichigo" asked a serious Shinji. "I have been offered the position of captain of Squad 5, and I want a reliable squad to join me. That old geezer who runs the place agreed to let you guys join, should you accept."

All eight of the people listening were silenced at this: A free pass of all punishment and to be apart of the Gotei 13 again? "We will do it" Shinji replied. This is the perfect opportunity to both get the shinigami's side again, as well as become a part of the strongest squad. This is the best case scenario." The others nodded in agreement to this, even Hiyori, albeit begrudgingly. "I will decide on your positions when we get back. I will come here on a later date to get you guys, then we can leave" finished Ichigo.

"See ya then bud" was all Shinji got out before Ichigo was gone, shunpoing back to Urahara's shop.

"Well, you must have been in a hurry to, huh?" Urahara joked. "You passed us by even before Yoruichi could say anything!" "Sorry, had some business with Shinji and the rest" Ichigo spoke. "I am going to be a captain, and they are joining my squad." This tidbit shocked both the cat and Kisuke, though he showed it only with widening his eyes, his mouth covered.

At this note, Ichigo re-entered his body, just then remembering that he never spoke to Rukia or Renji about what happened. "Ah well, they will find out soon enough." Then, he walked home, taking in the sights. As he walked, his thoughts wandered, before he remembered that he had school. "Bah" he thought, "I will go tomorrow, but only to talk to my friends and to say goodbye. There is nothing else I need with the future I have in store for me."

When he came out of though, his house was right there, just waiting for the teen to come in. "Lets get this over with," Ichigo sighed. On that thought, he walked up, opened the door, and waited for the kick that should have been coming. When nothing came, the boy walked in, and saw Isshun, Yuzu, and Karin all sitting at the table, talking, surprisingly, with a serious tone when they saw him. Isshun motioned Ichigo to come over there, and to take a seat, of which he complied.

"Okay" Isshun said, "Ichigo tell us what the Soul Society wanted, and yes, Yuzu knows everything" Isshun said, stopping his son before he could speak. Miffed, Ichigo recounted everything since the time he fought Aizen till that moment. As his story was told, their faces changed across the spectrum; from shocked, to happy, and sad. Once the tale was recounted, the group fell silent, until Yuzu broke it, crying that her onii-chan was leaving them.

"Hey, hey, did I ever say I was never coming back? I will visit from time to time, just to check up on you, ya know?" "You better" spoke Karin, "or we will come there and kick you ass." At this, Ichigo chuckled before realizing he was tired.

"Damn, I am beat! Wait, what time is it?" When Ichigo went to check the time, all he could do was swear. "Holy shit, it is 1 in the morning! We have to get to bed guys." At this, the whole Kurosaki gang went through the motions of going to bed. When everyone got to bad, all Ichigo could do was lay there, thinking back on what was happening. Unbeknownst to him, he fell asleep, still thinking about what led to this moment.

The next day, Ichigo woke late, ending up having to rush to school still dressing with no food for breakfast or lunch. As he sat through his last classes, he just kept thinking between two things: What the hell he was going to say to his friends, and how god damned hungry he was. Once lunchtime came, he walked to the usual spot that he hung out at; the roof top. Only at this time did Uryu, Chad, and Orihime notice that Ichigo stood there.

Immediately, Orihime glomped Ichigo, surprising the both of them at the sudden display of emotion. Chad and Uryu both sweat dropped at her antics, but approached him, Uryu demanding answers, Chad just standing there, being tall. A couple minutes later, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and the rest came up to join them. It was then Ichigo decided to drop his bombshell.

"Guys, I have something that may ruin your day, but before that, I have something to tell you." With this, Tatsuki got nervous, while the others though he was joking. For the normal guys to understand what he is going to be saying, he gave the story of Shinigami and the such. (No way am I writing all of THAT down). Once he felt that they understood, the bomb exploded. "I have decided to become a captain for the shinigami, never to live in this world again" Ichigo said, bracing for impact.

At first, nothing really happened. Then, what he said had sunk in. Uryu just sat there, emotionless on the outside, Orihime looked like she saw Hollow Ichigo again, Chad merely opened his eyes in shock, Keigo looked as if his world ended, and the rest looked at hi as if he had a 5th head. Tatsuki recovered first, and her response was merely to punch the living hell out of Ichigo, or so was her intent. Instead, she cradled her hand in pain.

"Well" he mused, "that is one way to respond."

At this, everyone loosened up a bit, except Keigo, who just continued to spaz out. "Are you absolutely sure about this Ichigo" Mizuiro asked. "Ah, always one of the calmest people of the group" Ichigo though appreciatively. "Yes, I am. This is how I can protect everyone to the greatest degree. It is the perfect job for me. Thanks for the concern though."

"Well, your mind is set, so when are you going back" Mizuiro asked. "Right now. I only came back to let you know, and to not make you guys wonder why I suddenly disappeared. But I will visit again, I dont want to be a stranger to everyone, right?" he questioned with a light chuckle. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." With a shrug, his body collapsed as his soul jumped out. His friends watched as he left, carrying his body away. All he heard was Orihime crying out and everyone else talking quietly about an excuse they are going to give to excuse his dropping out.

He shunpo'ed away, heading towards his house. He refused to think to himself, repeating in his head that this was the best way to protect everyone. Lost in thought, he absent-mindedly opened the door to the house, receiving both of Isshun's feet in his face, which made Hichigo cackle at his king's stupidity.

"The hell old man!" shouted a ticked Ichigo, "Why did you go and do that?!" "Skipping without a cause is reason enough" curtly replied said old man, who twitched at his son's 'old man' remark. "And I am not old!" "Well, I do have a reason for it dad. I am leaving right now for the Soul Society, and I came by only to tell you to break it easily to Yuzu and Karin. I want you serious about this, not your damn nonsensical idiocy that you do."

For a moment, Isshun just stood there, stunned by what he said, before giving his consent. "I would have done that anyways son, there was no need to worry. I will just put it as me pushing you out of the house, as there being someone to blame is always easier to deal with." calmly stated the sedated 'adult'. "Now get the hell outta here, you have a huge ass job to do!"

At this, Ichigo took off, making making his way to his final stop before going to his new home. Before he got far though, he lost control of his body, it moving itself to a recluse spot no one would find. Then, he was sucked into his mind, to stand in front of his hollow and Zangetsu.

"**About damn time we could pull you aside, we have been waiting for a while dumbass.**" scolded Hichigo. "**We got so damn impatient that old man Zangetsu here had to take over to get some time.**" During the lecture, Zangetsu had been looking a bit guilty, looking anywhere but directly at Ichigo. "**You have to pay more attention tool; we are a part of you that you shouldn't ignore**."

"Sorry about that, I should have been paying attention. Now what the hell are you guys up to, pulling me here." "_**We have decided that now is a good time to fully explain why your powers are here.**_" Ichigo stood attentive at this remark, surprised. "Wait, you didn't tell me everything earlier?" "**Hell no dumbass. As if we could even if we wanted to. Now shut the fuck up kid, and listen to what your wise soul is saying, alright fucker?**"

"_**So, you really should have lost your powers. Any normal shinigami would have, were they wielding me. But not you. It was only because of that foreign item that entered you as you attacked Aizen there that you kept your powers." **_As he spoke, Zangetsu pointed over to an area beside him where the item was, as well as another portion of his soul that was different. _**"As you can see, there has been some changes here. Some of it was caused by the hogyokou, some by a new spirit that will be joining us soon. You can come out now, okay?"**___ The last bit he called out, where a soul came over, its body never solid in one form for more then an instant.

"Who are you?" _**"Me, I am someone who wants to join you, to assist you, for my last master gave me away too easily. I am Kyoka Suigetsu, and I want to be your partner."**_ The King and the Horse were stunned silent. "You are sure about this, right? You want me to wield and partner with you?" _**"Yes" **_ "Then I have no problem with it. So wait, how do we become one?" _**"Simple really, I just have to do-"**_ She ran him through with her blade, formed within moments, **"-this."**

Letting out a started yelp, he recoiled as her power flowed into him, and he felt as if he was being drained of his energy. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled out, just now noticing that she held a solid form. Before him was his mother, Misaki, telling him what had happened. _**"Don't worry, I am just stabilizing your energy right now, don't be alarmed. As for this form, I chose it because it held a strong hold on your heart. For now though, I am going to disappear so that I can make sure our reiryoku bind well."**_ On this note, she disappeared, heading off to her own little portion of the world. __

At this point, Zangetsu spoke up again. _**"We will also have to head over the the Hogyoku sometime so that we can see why it kept us alive. Otherwise, I just have one thing to ask. **__**Please, could you throw in some greenery around here, it is dull at the moment and I would love the view." **_"Sure." The two plotted out the lands, how the forests and such would work out, to the point that Hichigo was getting pissed off. **"God dammit, can we not move on? It is about time the King left, is it not?"** Everyone nodding in a unanimous consensus, Ichigo left his inner world, fading out of that reality.

Coming back to his senses, Ichigo returned to running over to the Vizards warehouse. Upon arrival, all he had to do was nod his head to Shinji before the group of nine left, taking down the barrier around the warehouse. They arrived at Kisuke's place, where the 8 followers let themselves in, Hachigen bowing to Tessai as he passed, going immediately downstairs. Ichigo hung back, just to talked to Kisuke. "So what brings this honor, Ichigo?" he asked as he fanned himself.

"I want you to dispose of my body Kisuke, for I don't need it anymore. I also would like it if you made me a Gigai that naturally blocked my power from escaping it, to be able to hide my spiritual pressure as to not alert hollows while I visit this world. If at all possible, use my very body just for the sake of ease if that is easier." "Is that all?" Kisuke sarcastically asked. "Guess I can do that. Well, I will have it done when I can, so don't be in any rush."

At this, Ichigo came downstairs, walking side by side through the Senkaimon. into the new life. As he left, all he could think was "Holy shit, I need a lieutenant."

"Okay guys, our barracks are in Squad 5. I want you guys to go there and try to not get too noticed. I have an idea I don't want ruined by your guys' presence being known." "What about you then, _captain_? What are you going to be doing.?" Hiyori asked in a snide tone. "Depends on what Captain-Commander says to my question." At this, he left a ticked Hiyori behind to go to the captain of Squad 1.

Once again, he approached the giant doors to his office, knocking on it three times. "Come in." came the crisp reply. "Oh, Kurosaki, what brings you here once again? Have you any more questions?" "I do indeed sir." Ichigo replied stiffly. "I was wondering if I could go to Hueco Mundo and bring back anyone there that might be useful. I also want to talk to one of the people there."

"WHAT?!" Shouted the ancient man in dismay. "Why the hell do you need to do this?! What reason do you have that could justify this insanity?!" "I had plans for squad 5 to be a unique squad, one with powers none of the others would have at their disposal that could give us an advantage versus any enemy that should rise up in opposition of us: A squad of Demi-hollows as it could be seen. We could also use them as ambassadors for Hueco Mundo, creating some peace." This gave the old man pause, who was seriously hesitant to the idea. Giving in, as this could greatly amplify the power of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto consented to the idea. "Very well" he said gravely, "But make sure that they would be loyal to you. We don't need anymore traitors as it is." he finished with a though, a grim look on his face. "Have this letter so that Kurosuchi will let you through with the Garganta. I am sure that you can learn how to use it on the other side."

"Thank you, Captain. I will be back as soon as possible, alright?" With this, he went over to the demented clown, handing over the document. "Very well, I will let you through." the insame man said with a sigh in his voice. "Once I open it, get across quickly. I am only leaving it open for 5 minutes." With a startled yelp, Ichigo took off, trying to get to the other side as fast as possible. "Damn you clown!"

* * *

So, here is where things all catch up. Hope you enjoyed, and please do not send me any more flames. One was demoralizing, and that was enough. F&R for me please!


	4. Surprise! The Big Reveal in Soul Society

A/N: Well, well, welcome back people! It is time for the next chapter of this little story o' mine, and I thank all of you who put in intelligent reviews. Now then, with that over, lets get this story on a roll! P.S. The characters may be a bit OOC because, well, when have they worked together? Just a heads up as an attempt to stave off reviews on this matter.

**Disclamer: I do not own any of Bleach, but if I did, Ulquiorra would have never died and Ichigo would have never lost his powers. He looked badass as Getsuga!**

Index

"_Last chance_" - emphasis

"**You ready for this**?" - Hollow speech

"_**Wise is the warrior who only fears fear itself**_" - zanpakutou speech

"Damn, that's fine" - Thoughts

To the average passerby, it would seem odd that a captain of the Gotei 13 was surrounded by a group of 11 cloaked people, who's faces were covered. However, the captain himself, Ichigo Kurosaki, just motioned for the to wait. "I have one thing to take care of before we go in, and it will pay out to be pretty amusing." whispered the captain. "Why the hell should we have to wait any god damned longer kid! We have been waiting long enough!" Grimmjow nearly shouted, pissed already. "It is to shock the other captains is all; to scare them so to speak." Ichigo simply replied.

On this note, Ichigo passed through the gate, shunpoing his way to the Captain-Commander's office one last time. Before he even got a knock in, Yamamoto told him to come in, as if he was expecting him. Once Ichigo entered, he gasped at what he saw: a pile of 19 cloaks, and from what he learned from Kisuke, they all perfectly hid one's reiatsu.

"I had a feeling you would have a plan involving shock and awe, so I gathered these." the old man said with a faint smile. "I feel that it would be interesting to see how it would play out. I also have interfered with the reiatsu detectors so no one would know about the 11 arrancar you had with you." "Wow, that is pretty amazing of you Captain. I have to ask though, could you send hell butterflies out to the vizards for me? I want them here for the big reveal." Ichigo said hesitantly. "I would also like for it to be at the captains meeting that will appoint me as a captain that I reveal who my squad shall be made up of."

"Very well, new captain. Now take these robes with you, I will arrange everything on this end." At this, Ichigo took off again, weaving back to where his squad waited for him. "Bout damn time you got here Baldy" Hiyori sneered. "What the hell do you want us for?" "I will tel you guys once we are alone, but for now, put on these Reitsu smothering cloaks; it is necessary for the prank we are gonna pull on the other captains."

Everyone grumbled at this, having to put ANOTHER layer on, but complied non the less. As they walked through the gate, Ichigo explained what it was all about. When he finished the explanation, he got much laughter out of Shinji, Grimmjow, and Neliel, while causing everyone else to just smirk at his plan. Patting him on the back, Grimmjow chuckled as he spoke, "Damn man, pulling a big one on the bigwigs, this is going to be a riot. I may just have to change my views on you, ya know?" At this, everyone looked up at the doors before them, leading to the captains meeting room.

"Quick, hide, let no one see you before I close the doors. Can't lets them know that there is people waiting here, ya know?" ordered Ichigo, before entering the room when he was called in.

"Now, let us welcome this exemplary soul reaper with open arms, tossing aside the past we have have." began Yamamoto. "He is a new man now, one of the powerful and grand Captains that we are as of today. Welcome, young Ichigo, welcome to the ranks of the best!"

At this, there was some applause for this ceremony, some clapping more so then others; Sui-Feng and Byakuya choosing to clap less so then others, with Shunsui and Jushiro picking up their slack. "Now then" continued Yamamoto, "Don't you have a surprise for us, young one?" with this, he opened his eye just to show Ichigo some hidden mirth.

"I do indeed sir, and it is to show you my new squad. Come in here guys!" Ichigo shouted out, before the door slammed open.

In walked 19 people, all varying in height, the smallest one being around 4'4" and the tallest 6'1". Then, when Ichigo nodded his head, their cloaks flew off,everyone tensing up but Ichigo and Yamamoto. Toshiro was especially pissed, seeing the Espada who beat him so effectively standing there. Then, the captains' hands flew to their blades, prepairing to strike.

Ichigo couldn't hold back any more, he just bust a gut laughing so hard he couldn't breath. "Oh..oh...god this is... just too damn funny" he choked out, barely getting time to talk. All of his squad joined in on the laughter, even uptight Yamamoto chuckled a little, before talking to his subordinates. "Sheathe your weapons, they bring us no harm. Didn't you hear what Ichigo said?" he asked, the voice cutting through Ichigo's laughter, who was trying to stop. "This is the new 5th squad, a squad of demi-Hollows!"

"HOW THE HELL DO WE ACCEPT THIS!" shouted Toshiro. "These people, these..._hollows_, were our enemies not even a week ago! Especially those Espada! How can we be sure that the yo..."continued the young captain, before getting cut off by both Tia and Shinji. "You can trust us hollows for we all see Ichigo as one deserving our loyalty because of his strength, and all hollows loyally serve anyone who beats them and lets them live. Especially when they defeat the man who once ruled the hollow in question." stated the voluptuous brown-skinned beauty with a cold tone. "My loyalty is not questionable, especially for this one..." she continues with a hidden meaning, becoming annoyed when it just flow over her captain's head. "And we see him as an amazing friend." said Shinji growled out, uncharacteristically mad. "It wounds our pride that you would even think we could turn on him."

"Your loyalty to _him_ is not in question here" was the response, with a finger shoved at Ichigo. "How can we be sure you shall be loyal to us. I find this abstract idea appalling." "And I was appalled at the idea as well, Captain Hitsugaya, but I have accepted them, for we may gain peace with the most powerful beings in these dimensions, so lets accept them as they are: Sentient beings who has power equal or greater then us that are loyal to one of our most powerful captains." At this, the others couldn't help but agree, remembering the challenge that the other Espada gave, though some shaking their head at the young teenager as being "one of our most powerful."

"Thank you for understanding, all of you." Ichigo bowed, "But I have one more concern about the squad: What do I do about those already instated with seats? Do I just demote them all out of their seats, or do you guys want to take the stragglers?"

Hitsugaya became urked by this, before declaring that he would take Momo, the previous lieutenant, into his squad. "I will take care of the rest Ichigo" rumbled the Commander. "Just tell every seat between 20-3 to come to me, and tell Lieutenant Momo to move all her stuff into the Squad 10 barracks."

Bowing once more, Ichigo respected the decision, with the meeting almost over when Retsu interruped with one final thing. "Please, Ichigo, tell us who your lieutenant shall be, so we can make it official in the documents." "My lieutenant, the one who I trust most for the spot" Ichigo said," shall be Tia Hallibel, previous Tres Espada, and current ally of Soul Society."

Luckily for her, Tia's face was covered by her shirt, covering the blush. "Why do I act like this over the simple thing he said" she questions herself, noting as well the disappointed look on Nel's face, before hearing Retsu continue. "Very well then, Ichigo. Before you leave, I just want you to know that I have to conduct a physical exam before you can start you duties. I will have my lieutenant stop by at noon to pick you up, okay?"

Scratching his head, he acknowledged her, when the old man finally dismissed them. "Well, lets get this over with. We have a squad to evict and reinstate." Everyone giving a crisp nod, they took off towards the 5th Squad barracks. As they ran, the arrancar, aside from Tia, couldn't help but snicker at the shock their appearance gave them.

With Shinji as a guide, they made it to the barracks without getting lost, and stood before the barracks. "Well, lets get this over with shall we? Perhaps some of the squad members will remember you Shinji." Ichigo mused. "Dammit, why are we still here talking! Lets just kick them all out and get this over with already!" shouted a bored Grimmjow. "I want to see the disappointed looks on their faces."

Sending out a hell butterfly to each member on Ichigo's behalf, Shinji led the way to the meeting hall, where the old lieutenant and the other seated officers sat there talking about why the new captain wanted to talk to them.

"Okay, I am going to be blunt about this guys." began Ichigo, making everyone worry about what he was going to say. "You are all fired. Any seated officer below Momo, please go see Yamamoto. He is going to tall you what to do. Lieutenant Momo, You are to take all of your stuff from your office and report to Squad 10; they are your squad now. Dismissed!" Everyone was shocked at first, dumbly thinking that this was all one big joke. When they saw the 19 people behind Ichigo, the truth dawned on them, pissing them off to no end, aside from Momo, who looked to be near tears. "_What the hell is this!_" was the collective shout. "You're replacing all of us with _hollows!?_"

The man who said this suddenly felt as if a thousand ton weight was on him, as the combined pressures of Neliel, Tia, Grimmjow, and Ichigo all fell upon him. Fainting with some drool dribbling out of his mouth, the others immediately calmed down, fearing their wrath.

"Get the _FUCK_ out of the squad now imbeciles, and do as your told! Get" shouted Ichigo with his hollow's voice mixed up in it, sending them scurrying to where they had to go. His tone even made Loly and Menoly shrink away in terror, not wanting to be a target of his anger.

On the other side, bot Tia and Neliel felt a bit warm at seeing their captain stand up for them. "Looks like he is a bit of a keeper" both thought similarly. Then, glaring at each other, Nel thought"looks like I have some competition." as Tia thought "Have to keep her away from Ichigo for now. Looks like she is going to smother him again if I don't keep watch."

"Now then" Ichigo began, having calmed down, "lets get to our rooms. Today, we all have time to ourselves. Lets get our rooms together, for I want everyone to mostly stay in this world." Tia was about to protest this with a fiery glint in her eyes when Ichigo interrupted her. "No, I am not saying you are forbidden from there, I just want you living here so that we have minimal problems, okay? You are allowed there whenever, as long as there is no trouble."

At this, everyone followed Shinji to each dorm, with the group slowly dwindling down as each person went to their room. "Okay Ichigo, here is my room. Tia, your room and Nel's are on the way to Ichigo's office, which is just down that way. See you tomorrow, captain." With this, he entered his door, closing it almost all the way when he stopped. "Oh, yea, and Ichigo? I will help you with paperwork, alright? Hard to do at first, so I'll be helping you get used to it." he said, closing the door completely.

As the last three went to their rooms, Neliel ran ahead a little, before turning around and looking Ichigo in the face. "I cannot thank you enough for this Ichigo. Thanks to you, I no longer have to fear the Soul Society; thanks to you, I have my power back." with each word, she walked forward, not noticing the anger radiating off of Tia. When she stood in front of Ichigo, she said one final thing. "And thanks to you, I remember the feeling of love again."

Then, Ichigo's mind went blank as Nel just stood on her toes, kissing Ichigo on the lips, before giving him one final hug, crushing his head in between her breasts, before running off to her room.

Ichigo stood there with a look of shock, stupefied at what just happened. On the other hand, Tia was at her limit, her calm facade almost shattering in anger. "That stupid bitch!" she uttered aloud, shocking Ichigo at her outburst. To angry to talk to Ichigo, she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

All that was left was a young boy, merely at the age of 15, who had just gotten his first kiss stolen from him by one of the hottest women he has ever met, and pissed off an even hotter one. As his blood rushed to his head, giving him a fierce crimson blush, all that he could say was one simple thing.

"What the fuck just happened?"

So yea, that is how it all goes for now. Sorry bout that if you no likey (intentional bad grammer right there). And to clear things up, here is the seatings of each person on Ichigo's squad from 3rd seat till 20th seat.

3rd: Neliel Tu Odelshwank

4th: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

5th: Shinji Hirako

6th: Kensei Mugurama

7th: Rojuro Otoribashi

8th: Love Aikawa

9th: Peche

10th: Dondochakka

11th: Loly

12th: Menoly

13th: Lisa Yadamuro

14th: Mashiro Kuna

15th: Hiyori Sarugaki

16th: Hachigen Ushoda

The rest are OC's, so I'll get to them eventually.

17th: Shinjuno Habaken

18th: Gontasha Fukurabi

19th: Gerisho Shuzume

20th: Zassiman Flerishe

So, sorry, that this was shorter then usual, just thought that I left it on a high note. Pretty amusing, aye? Man, hope that this doesn't piss of Tia too badly. I also have decided on something. After every 5 chapters, I will make an Omake, mostly just something random, or when I want to show something that isn't possibly happening in-story. So, thus ends the net chapter. Thank you for supporting me, and hope you continue as I go. Also, point out anything you feel may be a problem. I am righting you not just me, but you guys as well, so your oppinions matter to me. Don't forget to check out the poll before Sunday night people! You may miss out on who you want!


	5. Path to Power

A/N: Well, sorry for the rate of update, kinda. I pretty much write at the rate of which I feel up to, or when I can pull myself away from my games. _But,_when I left it, wasn't it pretty funny? If not, then you have no sense of humor. As for the poll, I that that the additional people in his future harem should be Neliel and Unohana. But then I also though about how none of the stories I have ever seen with an Ichigo and Tia pairing was only them, it was always a part of a harem. So I have decided that there will be no harem, just Tia. Also, I have decided to amend that omake idea; All omakes that are not beneficial to the story shall be in another story entirely, just for the advertisement and to not pollute this story with ideas that wouldn't happen. Now, lets begin this chapter, which may be a bit fluffy.

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own any of Bleach, but if I did, Ulquiorra would have never died and Ichigo would have never lost his powers. He just had so much going for him. **

Index

"_Last chance_" - emphasis

"**You ready for this**?" - Hollow speech

"_**Wise is the warrior who only fears fear itself**_" - zanpakutou speech

"Damn, that's fine" - Thoughts

* * *

His night's rest was a fitful one. After Nel's kiss, that was all he could think of: her soft lips, the innocent look on her face, and Tia's anger of what had happened. That confused him the most. "What made her fly off like that" he though to himself as Ichigo turned his room into one he approved of. It was actually quite spartan, bare with the bare necessities. Once he got it to a fine state of arrangement, the young captain flopped on his futon, tossing and turning before sleep claimed his mind.

All he could dream of was Nel and Tia, whether it being them fighting brutally with odd moves, mud wrestling (Hichigo!), each of them confessing, and other...impure...thoughts. Then, he thought he heard another voice, hoping to whatever kami there was that it wasn't another woman.

"..ain Kurosaki. Captain Kurosaki!" Isane said in a soft tone, nudging the sleeping captain, earning a mere grunt from his sleeping form. "Wake up Captain! Time for your appointment with my captain!" the lieutenant said again, growing worried that he wouldn't make it on time. With a sigh, she took in a deep breathe before shouting "WAKE UP CATPAIN!" All of a sudden, Ichigo shot up, swinging his sword around, saying "..ighting Tia!" loudly, knocking Isane back in her fear.

Shrieking, Isane fell on her butt, scooting away from the crazed captain with wild eyes. The shrieking fully woke up the captain, snapping him to his senses.

"Sorry about that." he apologized profusely. "I did not mean to scare you like that." "No, no, I just woke you up poorly. It is my fault." Isane said with equal vigor. "But hurry up and get ready, you have to come with me to Captain Unohana, remember?"

Widening his eyes, he shook his head in acknowledgment. "Your right, lets hurry. I seriously do not want to piss her off on my second day!" Dressing himself fully, Ichigo nodded to Isane, notifying that he was ready, the both of them took off for the Squad 4 barracks, mixing shunpo with their normal run. Even though the situation was urgent,Ichigo couldn't help but take in the sights passing them by; they were just too nice to ignore. The cherry blossoms of Squad 6, the scenery that makes up Squad 2's training grounds, it was all just breath-taking.

"**Damn Ichigo, I honestly have to ask. Are you gay. Seriously, you paid attention not to the firm assed lieutenant ****before you, but to the god damned scenery. Scenery!****!"** "Shut up, Hichigo! God damn it, first the mud wrestling dream, now this. What the hell!" Caught up in his thoughts, Isane had to alert him from his thoughts.

"We are here, Captain Kurosaki." She said, in a light tone, waving her hand in his face as she bent over. Snapping to my senses, Hichigo pointed out the one thing right in front of him that caught its sight: Isane's shihakusho opened a little, revealing a bit of cleavage. "Thank you, Lieutenant. And please, call me Ichigo." With a nod, she left me as the young captain knocked on the door before him, alerting the people inside to his presence.

"Come in." came a heavenly voice.

Upon receiving the invite inside, he opened the door, seeing pristine room, Ichigo immediately felt at peace. Taking note of this, Unohana felt a bit surprised; after all, almost no one that came into Squad 4 felt comfortable, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Even her 'brothers' did not want to stay long. "So, are you ready Ichigo? I am sure looking forward to this. After all, the SWA will make _fine_ use of this information."

Nodding his consent, the experienced captain began with the basics, jotting down his height, weight, blood type, ect. It all ran smoothly, she did not find one problem. It wasn't a problem till the final part began. "Now, Ichigo, please drop your hakama, it is time to check to see if you have testicular cancer." firmly stated Unohana, thoughts turning to the gutter for a small trip. However, it caused the whole process to stop in Ichigo's eyes, even Hichigo was too shocked to do a thing. "Say what now?" he said shell shocked. Inside my head, I could hear the roaring laughter of Hichigo, even Zangetsu gave a gentle chuckle. Kyoka was having a field day with this, planning on the multitude of ways to use this as blackmail. His hollow soon began laughing so hard, he could hardly breath. "**W..wow..wh...what a perfect way for her to feel.. feel you up king! D...damn...wish I were...were you!**" "Hope you laugh yourself to death bastard," I thought to it, causing another bout of laughter to peal from his other third.

"Are you positive that you have to check mini-me? I am pretty sure that I am 100% cancer free, especially there." I said hesitantly while sweat-dropping. "Oh no, Ichigo. You are going to have to be checked" she said, heavily applying her intimidation, with it working into a lecherous smile at that, as she snaked her hand into the (un)fortunate captain's pants. Then, at that of all times, two incidents had occurred: Tia had walked in the room and he got a pretty solid erection, making Unohana gasp lightly.

"Hey Ichigo, Captain Zaraki ha..." she began saying, before looking at the scene before here. All that she could see was Captain Unohana with her arm elbow deep in Ichigo's pants, a lecherous smile plastered on her face. Feeling her whole face burn up, she sputtered out the rest of what the message was, despite the sounds he made, as if to excuse himself. "Captain Zaraki has challenged you to a fight in his barracks. Yachiru is waiting at your room to lead you there." Glaring, while a bit jealous, the lieutenant left the room, before taking off with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "What the hell is going on here?! Why was the so-serious captain elbow deep in his hakama? And why does my chest hurt so badly!"

All that could be done in the shock of the moment was reach out an arm as Hichigo's laughter could almost be heard outside of my soul. Unohana at least had the decency to blush at least. "Well, I'll let you go now, seems as if you are cancer free, at least there. And damn, if my knowledge is correct, he is pretty large down there." She thought, giggling, "The women of the SWA are going to be in for quite the shock." "And my, my, you are well endowed for one so young." Leaving it at this, she cause the teen to blush a hue so bright, it put his own name to shame. Taking, her time, Unohana left the room, still giggling. "Might as well get this fight out of the way" I thought with a sigh, "then I will go look for Tia and try to sort this mess out."

Without wasting any time he went to Yachiru, praying that she hasn't ransacked what little amount of stuff that was in his room. Upon finding his room untouched, Ichigo had her follow him, bringing her to Haichigen. Once he was filled in, the group followed Yachiru to Kenpachi, who was pumped up for the fight, a crazed look already having entered his eyes. "Lets get this over with Kenpachi. I have more pressing matters to attend to." the young captain taunted, giving Haichigen time to set up a powerful barrier around them.

With no words, Kenpachi went straight for Ichigo, swinging as if to cleave him in two, noting the lack of energy he felt from his target, kicking up a lot of dust as he grinned savagely. When the dust cleared, Ichigo just stood there, blocking the strike with his hand. Then, in a deadpan tone, he spoke only one phrase, one single word, as he lifted his sword in front of him: "Bankai." Then, his energy exploded around him, knocking Kenpachi away. Even then, Kenpachi still felt nothing, and was getting rather pissed about it.

In his rage, Kenpachi sprinted forward, swinging his blade in a berserker-like rage. Ichigo, just stood there, dodging slightly, wasting not one bit of energy. "Is this all you got, Kennyboy? These little baby swings?" Kenpachi actually paused at the taunt, caught off-guard by what the kid had the gall to say. Without giving him any pause, Ichigo lunged forward, stabbing and slicing at him, forcing the man to go on the defensive, merely toying with him. "Finally, _FINALLY, _a fight that he has be on the defense! This feeling, it is simply _euphoric_!" Ranted a crazed Kenpachi as he broke away, removing his eyepatch.

His energy spiked, rising to insane amounts, but was put off when Ichigo did not even blink. Going berserk, lashing out, raining blow upon blow at where his target was to be. "Nice speed, Kenny-boy, but why are you slashing at wind?" was all that was heard before Zaraki was slapped away by the flat of Ichigo's blade. "That's one death." Then Kenpachi felt a blade pierce his shoulder. "That is two." Then, much to the shame to the combat division's leader, his own blade was torn from his hand, rested on his own neck. "And that is three. Any more losses you want to take?"

"Heh, you win this time kid. Now I wish I had not got everyone to come watch this." Kenpachi said with a chuckle, "Damn, hope my squad still respects me after this shaming." With his last words spoken, he passed out as Haichigen lowered the barrier. Then, Ichigo finally took notice of his audience. All of his squad, the 11th squad, the rest of the captains, and every lieutenant. All of the attending audience was shell-shocked at what they had seen, aside from the arrancar from his squad. Kenpachi Zaraki, a demon of his own right, was toyed around with like a cat would with a mouse, by the new captain of the quaint age of 15 years.

"Seems as if I can rely on the next generation of captains" thought an impressed Yamamoto. "This kid shall make a fine captain with some guidance from me. Well done, Captain Kurosaki, well done indeed!" praised the old man out loud. "And you were holding back, weren't you?" "Of course, Head Captain. I did not want to wear out Haichigen over there too quickly." replied Ichigo with a bored tone. At this, everyone else finally remembered how to feel. Almost all of the other captains feared the boy's strength, with the sole exceptions being, obviously, Yamamoto, and shockingly, Retsu, who was severely turned on by the show of force. "If he is this powerful, powerful enough to dwarf me in strength, then he definitely deserves interest." she thought.

"Very well then, if that is all, I have some final things to add. Kurotsuchi, be sure to archive that battle so that is can be easily accessed. And Ichigo, meet me in my office tomorrow ad 1200; there is something that we have to discuss then. And Captain Unohana, tend to Kenpachi, okay? We don't need to loose him from a match like this. Otherwise, everyone get some rest, finish your paperwork, and take the rest of the day off." At this, he left, soon followed by the rest of the crowd.

"My, my, that kid will make a challenge for our leader in the future...better keep an eye on him." a person in the shadows mulled to itself. "Guess I should leave then, before they notice I am here." The person cloaked in shadows took off, mulling to itself over what it saw.

Once everyone but his squad had left, Ichigo felt the tug on his mind from his spirits within. "Run ahead guys, Zangetsu and my hollow want to talk to me. See you back at the squad, guys." On this note, his eyes took a distant look to them, as his mind was sucked into his inner realm.

"So what's up guys? Why did you call me into here.?" _**"We have something to talk about, a preposition from him and something important from me."**_ said Tensa Zangetsu, in this form because Ichigo was still in bankai. _**"So I think you should hear from him first, it would be highly beneficial to you." **_**"****Yea, it is very good for you and all. I have a proposition for you. As long as you let me show my face at least once a month, and I want your word on this, I shall give you my ultimate form for your use without the berserk instinct, the form that kicked Ulquiorra's ass with ease****." **"Y-y-you're serious? You would let me wield that awesome power of yours with control? I could protect people with so much ease now...it is perfect! Yes, yes! I gladly accept, I will let you out at least once a month, let you destroy in Hueco Mundo if that is what you wish, as long as it is away from where my squads' living areas are by 100 miles." he said, sticking out his hand.

Cracking a wild grin, a happy one, Hichigo grasped the hand, shaking it firmly. **"****Yes, this is acceptable. Now, with us not as King and Horse, let us be partners, lets work together from now on, sharing power equally. This form shall work like a ****Resurrección, healing you fully when you activate it, using the term Buchimakeru Daisanji, Kamuguji****." **Cracking a grin, he continued **"****Lets kick ass together, Partner.**" "That reminds me, why have you decided to stop fighting with me?" **"****I have decided that you are worthy of my power, that you are as strong, if not stronger, then I am, so I finally accept you****." **

"_**Now, Ichigo, it is time for my news. You should know now, we can never revert back from bankai. Your power is far too massive in size to seal anymore, so it is similar to how you couldn't seal from shikai" **_"So that it the, eh? Well, looks like I will always be exuding about 25% strength." He sighed, taking in the news.

"_**Don't forget about me guys! I can help out as well." Kyoka spoke out. "The first thing I can assist with is control of your reiatsu. You no longer overflow that energy like before, it is all under control. Later though, I am going to help you train you in reiryoku control so that you can wield Hado as well, which would prove useful. Now you may leave."**_

"Well, if that is it, I guess I'll have to leave. Looking forward to our training, Hichigo, Zangetsu, Kyoka, for we will be the ultimate power!"** "I like the new you, Ki...Partner...This will be a good day indeed."** Hichigo said entertained, watching Ichigo fade out. **"And the name is Kamuguji, dammit!"**

Upon returning to the real world, Ichigo ran to his squad, contemplating on whether he should talk to Tia first or his squad as a whole. **"Tia, definitely." _"Tia for sure, Ichigo"_**Seeing the trend, Ichigo sighed, before leaving for Tia's room.

"Tia" Ichigo called out, knocking on the door, "you in there Tia? I want to talk to you."

"Come in, _captain_" her voice permeated through the door, and Ichigo shivered at the cold point at the end. "Thank you Tia. I wanted to clarify something for you, about that...compromising...situation with Captain Unohana. You see, it really was just a physical." Tia snorted at this, obviously disbelieving him. "That's not what I believe, with that lecherous smile on her face. It seems more like she was feeling you up. Or down, in this case." "Honestly, I thought that she was just being professional. Never thought that she would be like that..."

"Fine, as long as that is how you feel, I guess I can accept it for now. Anyways, Ichigo, was there anything else that you needed of me?" "Yes, round up the others, I need to speak with everyone. It is pretty damn important." Ichigo replied, relieved that she doesn't seem very mad anymore. "Oh, and one last thing, Ichigo..." She continued, as if not having heard him. Then, she sauntered over to him, pulling him closely, before pulling him into a kiss. "That is for yesterday, with Nel taking what was mine. Never forget this Ichigo, my pride does not allow me to not have first chance very lightly. Now, I will gather everyone for you." The dark skinned arrancar walked away, stopping by each room.

Not even allowing himself time to think, Ichigo left for the meeting room, his fingers lightly toughing his lips, surprised by how soft her lips were.

Once everyone in the squad gathered together, Ichigo let a few bombs loose. "Now that your here, there is some very important news about me, not to sound conceited, of course. Firstly, I can not cancel my bankai, it is a never ending state for me now." This cause everyone to jerk to attention, everyone's eyes lighting up in shock. "My power, as my partner Zangetsu stated, is too immense to reseal now, with it always bursting out at 25% now, till I gain more power. Which leads me to my next point. My Inner Hollow, who gave me his name as Kamuguji, offered me a power that would make me closer to my hollow side: I can activate his full power similar to that of a Resurrección." This truly got everyone's attention, scaring them with the fact that his power shown during the fight was not all that he could be.

"So you're almost exactly half hollow and shinigami, eh Ichigo?" inquired Grimmjow. As he spoke though, two spiritual beings appeared beside Ichigo, putting everyone on guard. One looked like Ichigo, except from the the fact that he was almost pure white, only his eyes were black with yellow iris and black teeth. The other looked like a teenager, wearing the same cloak that Ichigo wore, with messy black hair, wielding the same blade as their captain. "Oye, would you guys not set everyone on edge? The news is huge enough as it is." **"****Yada yada, Ichigo, you really do suck at explaining things.****" **_**"So we have decided to assist in the explination, if you do not mind." **_"Very well, Tensa, Kamuguji, I will let you take the stage from here. Explain whatever they ask, if you would."

"So, what the hell is this about _Kamuguji_," Hiyori asked with a sneer, "Why is it that you have decided to _not_ continue to try to possess this kid here?" **"****Simple, he is strong enough for me to recognize him. I feel that he no longer is a pathetic weakling that needs to be strengthened by force.****" **"Then what the hell is this about Ichigo having a Resurrección now." inquired Neliel. **"****Also simple. I have always wanted to be not be smothered by him, so I decided to give him a deal: If he lets me show my face from time to time, I shall let his use the form that brutalized that Ulquiorra person, but let him be in full control. He is already living up to his ****side of the deal, so I am happy.****"**

"So then Tensa Zangetsu, is it true that you can not go back to shikai form?" Lisa inquired. _**"It is very true, and remember, he still has no control of his reiatsu, so it would not be possible in the first place at this point. Even if he learned a way to control his power, it would only be able to not kill living beings. I am stuck in this form, but I am happy. Now, I can do what I love to the best; protecting my partner."**_

Then, the third and final bombshell loosed itself. _**"So what, you are not going to introduce me?" **_Kyoka spoke out, wielding herself as everyone tensed. "What the hell? Why is _that_ here?" Shinji spoke with disgust. "First of all, don't call Kyoka _that_ because she is in the form of my mother. Secondly, I am her new partner, as she has no allegiance to her old master. She works with me and me alone, so be kind."

"Now if that is all, I wish for Shinji and Tia to come to my office, we have paperwork to take care of. Everyone else, enjoy the day off. And I would like all of the female members to talk to Yachiru to join the SWA, perhaps you will be able to have some fun while you're here. Alright, dismissed." Ending the meeting, Ichigo walked to his office, thanking his spirits before they returned inside of him, with Kamuguji sending one last thought before they left. **"****When we come out, our bodies are tangible, so I expect that when you have your first time, you better call at least me out, okay?****"** He grinned as he saw the young man blushed furiously at the implications. "Damn perverted hollow."

Entering his office, he saw that Tia and Shinji knew what he needed done,and had started already by sorting out the paperwork by urgency. Sighing, he resigned himself to his work, with them finishing it sooner then expected. "Okay guys, thanks for the help. I am going to meditate some before sleeping, you two have fun doing whatever you feel like before turning in." Shinji immediately let himself out, looking for the other vizards to talk, while Tia stayed behind.

"Yes, Tia?" She fidgeted a little, as if trying to figure out what to say. "Ichigo, you know about our honor system among hollows, right? How once a hollow is defeated, if they are allowed to live, they are in the winner's debt for life, because their own life was saved. But should their master be killed and we underlings be spared again, we change our alliance. Do you know what this means, Ichigo? All of us arrancar are your servants now, we are to do as you wish. This effectively makes you a king, Ichigo." Tia explained. "So you are allowed all the women you wish, should you desire it among us. I just wanted you to know what power you wield now, aside from your own physical strength." "Wait, so basically speaking, now that I am basically a 'king' among arrancar?"

"Yes, you are a king. You are the strongest hollow in existence, as such you have the same rights as a normal king would such as polygamy, land rights, the such. You are my king, Ichigo, so please think of me in your reign."

With this, she left, letting him mull over what she let him know.

He meditated on this with his other sides for a solid hour, mulling over the militant benefits of this with Tensa and listened to Kamuguji rant about the more dirty benefits that could be reaped, causing the boy to slowly grow a blush that went darker and darker as time went. Even Kyoka threw in some memories of Aizen's reign so he could get a good idea. Once he finished meditating, he fell on his bed, sleep overtaking him before his head even hit the pillow. His dreams were more stable this time around, mostly focusing around how he could stably control his power. Kyoka helped him in this aspect, while Kamuguji and Tensa Zangetsu were helping him in so that he could be able to control his reiatsu so that he could have more devastating blows with each swing.

The next day, he woke up sore, the strain of the mental training giving only a physical fatigue instead of a energetic kind. Looking at the time, he flipped; it was 1150 and he just woke up. Using pure speed to dress himself in his hakama, he ran out of the window of his room, pulling on his shihakushō as he went, trying as hard as he could to not be late for his meeting. Without even thinking to knock, he ran right into the room, not surprising Yamamoto in the least. "Well well, Captain Kurosaki. Bit energetic today, aren't we, hmm?"

"Sorry sir, I woke up not even ten minutes ago. I was in a bit of a rush to get here on time. So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, sir?"

"We have to talk about your training. I recognize that you and your arrancar team has to learn how to work together while they teacher you basic hollow abilities. Your sword Zangetsu also is going to train you harder, so that will take up more time, not including the fact we are going to have to train you in other captain combat styles such as Hakudo, Kido, and Hoho. You are going to be a busy man Ichigo, so be prepaired." Wiping a hand over his face, Ichigo already felt tired from all that he is going to do.

Well, this will prove to be a fun life...

* * *

Me: So how is that for a chapter in this saga, eh?

Ichigo: Pretty damn impressive, Ichifell. It's almost as if you're trying to make me into a god or something like that.

Kamuguji: And damn, you are really bringing me up a lot, unlike most other writers **-**glares angrily-

And what the hell is up with all the yaoi you sick fucks do involving me and Ichigo, Huh?

(side note: I don't care what you preference, this is just my Ichigo Hollow speaking)

Me: Well, Lets look forward to the training to come, eh, Ichigo? It will be awesome to put you through the wringer to make you more effective...

* * *

A/N: I made some major changes, so those of you seeing this now, make sure you have read the others to keep up to date. Otherwise, Good day to you all!


	6. Update

A couple of people has asked me for the story and I have finally decided on the new author. Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome Orpheon as the new author for this story! He is going to makes some changes, i.e. slow down the pace, more details ect., and make changes I may not know about. But please, give him/her your full support!

And again, I am so sorry I had to quit. Just so many damn plot bunnies going on in my head.

Also, my newest story is going to be called Yandere Tournament. I will have a daily poll set up for you guys, so keep an eye out for that, alright?


End file.
